


my perfect poison

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"why do you stay with me? i will only taint you in the long run"</p>
            </blockquote>





	my perfect poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Topoftheslide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/gifts).



> this was written at the request of a friend who was having a bad day. hope you enjoy!

_“I hear you calling and its needles and pins (and pins)_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don’t wanna touch you but you’re under my skin (deep in)_

_I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You’re poison, running through my veins, you’re poison. I don’t wanna_

_Break these chains. Poison”_

Well thank god for Alice Cooper. He knows a thing or two about poisons, that’s why Tony likes him so much. Alice hit the nail on the head when he sang “poison”, like he was singing about Tony. Tony was poison to everyone that came near him, even his father said so. Maybe not in so many words but the sentiment was there and it dripped and poisoned Tonys’ soul until he started believing it, so no wonder he was drunk. And tonight out of all nights was the perfect time to be drunk, Stark Industries was launching a new product line of body armoire for the U.S. Army and there were plenty of Congressmen, Senators and Lobbyists cavorting around him, making him feel like a Saudi prince who was choosing his next wife. Tony hated that feeling more than anything else in the world, he felt dirty and cheap at these functions but Pepper said they were necessary if they wanted the support of all these politicians and so Tony put on his Armani tux that made him look like prince charming according to Steve (Tony felt like he should be carrying drinks on a tray) and they hosted a function at one of New York’s finest hotels with expensive wine and Champaign in tall crystal flutes. People came dressed in couture designer clothes and a band played jazz and other dancing music.

 

Tony gave a speech and the presentation went off without a hitch, everyone clapped and cheered, Tony was on top of the world and then some Congressman said something stupid about how his father would be proud of him and Tony couldn’t help but laugh inside while answering that yes, his father would be proud of him. Not that it wasn’t true, his father would something, it just wouldn’t be proud. Condescending prick was more like it, hypocrite certainly walking around saying how proud he was of his sons’ success with the company and then making some snide remark about how if he was still in charge they would still be making weapons. And then would come the grand finale, he would compare his son to Steve and tell Steve that he deserves better then Tony for a friend. Dear sweet Steve, with his sky blue eyes, gold hair and red kissable lips.

 

Howard Stark would die a second time if he knew that all American apple pie Captain Steve Rogers was fucking his son. The look on his face would be priceless. Tony laughed bitterly at that thought and took another sip of his single malt. He was back in Stark Towers, standing in front of the huge window that gave him the most perfect view of New York and its skyline which was most beautiful at night with the stars fighting for attention with the lights from all the buildings and the ones coming from the street. He was still wearing his tux, his bow tie loose around his neck. Tony was so caught up in his own thoughts and self pity that he jumped a little when he noticed Steve’s arms snake around him from behind and felt his lips brushing his neck. “What are you doing up? It’s two a.m.”

“Did I wake you up? Sorry, you can go back to bed.” Steve came with Tony to the function but had to leave early due to the fact that he didn’t know how to hold his liquor not to mention he practically lost the ability to get drunk so after dinner and Tony’s speech he went back to Stark Towers to wait for Tony. Being Captain America had its drawbacks and not being able to get high on anything was defiantly one of them. He fell asleep before Tony got back and heard him come in but when he hadn’t come to bed Steve decided to go check on him and see what was wrong. Sure enough he found Tony in the living room with a glass of single malt and it made Steve’s heart ache with sorrow that the man he loved more than life itself was in such a state of hurt. “I know that tone. Something happened, what is it?” Steve asked with some concern in his voice. Tony broke Steve’s hold on him and turned to face him. “Oh nothing, just my father still managing to destroy every good moment I have even from beyond the grave. Other than that everything is peachy. I’m a little drunk as you can tell so you might want to go back to bed before it gets worse. Wouldn’t blame you if you left entirely, someone so pure has no business being with a useless drunk like me. That’s what my father would have said to you, you know. “

 

Steve felt his heart slowly crack in his chest, Tony’s father was a sore nerve with him and the fact that he mentioned him tonight out of all nights which was supposed to be one of his crowning glories didn’t bode well. Steve reached out to cup Tony’s face but Tony turned his face away from his hand. Steve let his hand fall back to his side feeling his heart crack a bit more. “What happened? How can I make it better?” now it was Tony’s turn to feel his heart crack in his chest. Steve deserved better than some broken thing like him, he deserved someone who would treat him like the perfect prince that he was not some drunken billionaire playboy with daddy issues. “I don’t deserve you. You are so pure and good and I will just taint and destroy you in the long run. Why do you stay with me? You should dump my worthless ass and find someone better, someone who doesn’t get drunk at two a.m. because daddy never loved him much at all. I wouldn’t blame you one bit if you left, I would have left long ago. I poison every good thing that happens to me no doubt I’ll poison this too. ” Tony felt tears run down his cheeks as he spoke, his voice cracked with pain.

 

Steve listened quietly and when Tony was finished he took a deep breath and spoke with all the love he could muster up. “Anthony Stark, if you ever speak about yourself like that again I really will leave. You are all I ever wanted and beyond anything I could ever imagine. I love you so much it makes my heart crack every time you kiss me or touch me. Feeling you inside me is pretty much my idea of heaven and don’t get me started on what it feels like to wake up next to you every morning because I’ll start crying too. You are so perfect in my eyes and I don’t speak enough languages to tell you how perfect you are. If you still don’t believe me I’ll take you upstairs right now and make your body sing my praises so hard you’ll think I’m Adonis incarnate.” Steve spoke with such love and conviction in his voice and his eyes sparkled with tears. He reached out to cup Tony’s face again and this time Tony didn’t turn away. Steve closed the gap between them and hugged Tony tightly, his lips brushing Tony’s neck again.

 

“Come to bed Tony. Come to bed and I’ll make you scream so hard your lungs will feel like they’re on fire” Steve whispered in his ear and Tony shuddered in his arms. He brought his mouth to Steve’s and kissed him so softly that Steve thought his heart would explode. “Ok.” That was all Steve needed and he pulled away from Tony taking his hand and leading him up to their bedroom. Steve led them to foot of their king size bed and took Tony in his arms again swaying to some tune only he could hear. He rested his head on Tony’s shoulder inhaling his intoxicating scent which was made of Jaipur cologne and something that Steve could only define as pure Tony, a scent that oozed sex and made Steve’s blood pressure rise and his heart race like mad. Steve let his hands roam across Tony’s strong back until they reached the hem of his tuxedo pants and pulled his shirt out. Steve brought his hands to Tony’s chest and took great care unbuttoning each button. He pushed the shirt off of Tony’s shoulders letting it fall to the floor and removing his undershirt, making sure to run his hands over every inch of skin he revealed. Tony felt his heart start to beat hard in his chest, his breath was starting to come heavy to him he wanted nothing more than for Steve to finish stripping him so they could have sex but he bit his tongue and let Steve continue to strip  him, until he stood before him in nothing but his boxer briefs.

 

Steve reached for his own shirt and took it off in one swift motion, revealing his perfect abs that made Tony muster up every ounce of self control he had not to drool and run his tongue on the perfect chest and stomach. Steve finished stripping and left on his boxer briefs which were mirroring Tony’s as they were showing off his erection almost to its full glory. Steve reached his hand out to Tony and led them towards the bed pulling back the covers and getting in, pulling Tony in with him and into his arms. Steve rolled them so that Tony was pinned beneath him, dipping his head and covering Tony’s mouth with his kissing him with all the love he felt for him, long and sweet and deep. Steve’s tongue explored Tony’s mouth, eating at Tony’s lips like he would drink him in, grinding his hips against Tony’s erection the friction causing Tony to buck his hips and grind them against Steve’s stiff cock in return. “Patients, Anthony. I promise you we’ll get there,” Steve said leaving Tony panting for air as the kiss broke.

 

Steve continued his assault on Tony’s senses, his mouth moving to Tony’s neck and collar bone leaving feather kisses in his wake before reaching Tony’s perfect chest and sucking his nipples. Steve opened his mouth and licked Tony’s chest making Tony’s breath quicken and his hips grind harder. Steve released Tony’s chest and kissed a path down his body, dipping his tongue into Tony’s naval before he reached his erection. Steve freed Tony’s stiff cock and kissed the head before taking Tony in his warm mouth and sucking hard. Tony felt his breath hitch in his chest as Steve sucked him like he was candy, his tongue flicking over the sensitive head making Tony’s hips buck up towards Steve’s sweet mouth. Steve hollowed out his cheeks and puffed them creating that perfect vacuum feeling that made Tony crazy with lust and that was Tony’s undoing. He came hard in Steve’s mouth screaming so hard he thought his lungs were on fire, his orgasm hitting him like a hammer.

 

Tony was shaking with pleasure as Steve let him go and kissed his way up his body, reaching Tony’s mouth and claiming it again in a searing kiss. Tony tasted himself on Steve’s mouth and that made him kiss Steve with a passion he never knew he possessed. “I’m going to bury myself inside you now Anthony. If you thought that was good I’m going to make you scream even harder. I’ll make you shake so hard you’ll see double.” Steve whispered and took off his own boxer brief freeing his erection from its cloth prison. He reached for the night stand and took out the lubricant from the top drawer, lubing his fingers generously before he put it back and shut the drawer. Steve let his hand travel down Tony’s body all the way to his member which was stiff again.

 

Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock and pumped him gently, Tony’s hips bucking into Steve’s hand. Tony was so caught up in the amazing feeling of Steve’s hand around his cock that he didn’t notice when Steve inserted one finger into his body and was massaging his prostate. Tony’s eyes snapped open at the sensation and his body burned with the need to feel Steve inside him. As if reading his mind, Steve took his fingers away and positioned himself right at Tony’s entrance, nudging it gently with his tip. “Open your legs wide for me Anthony. I’m going to make you scream now.” Tony shuddered at the commanding tone in Steve’s voice and did as he was told. Steve entered Tony, stretching him a little and pulling out again leaving only his tip inside Tony’s body. He moved his hips and entered Tony’s body again, this time with a bit more force.

 

It took a few seconds for Tony to realize that Steve wasn’t moving. “Tell me what you want Anthony,” Steve’s voice came to him through the fog of his desire. “I want you to bury yourself inside me I want you to make me yours. Please move Steve, I can’t take it any longer, I need you to move” Tony’s voice was thick with want and lust so Steve decided to oblige him. He thrust into Tony with a powerful rock of his hips unleashing a cosmic mind altering orgasm. Tony screamed until he felt he would lose his voice, his nails digging in to Steve’s back leaving half crescent moons in their wake. Steve came soon after that, his own orgasm hitting him hard and he gave a feral growl as he collapsed on top of Tony. Steve rolled off of Tony gently, taking him in his arms and whispering soothing words in his ear, Tony was shaking so hard that his teeth were chattering as if he was cold. “I love you so much it physically hurts me to look at you, you are the most beautiful man on the planet, I would chew glass before I let anyone hurt you especially yourself. You can’t tarnish me because you make my life so much better and whole and I will never stop loving you for it,” Steve whispered against Tony’s temple as he held him tight against his body. Tony forgot how to speak his love for Steve was overflowing his senses, making him tear up again. “Marry me. Marry me and I promise I’ll never speak like this again. I love you so much and I have no idea what I did to deserve someone so pure and kind but now that I have you I am never letting you go so please say you’ll marry me”. Steve kissed Tony hard and when the kiss finally broke he said yes. Tony felt his heart burst with love for this perfect man and as they fell asleep in each other’s arms, Tony finally felt like he was home at last. If he was poison then Steve was his antidote and it was perfect in every single way.      

 


End file.
